Sometimes
by Zoe SilverBow
Summary: She always missed him...she always wanted him back. But she knew it was unlikely he would come back. She knew the Ministry's snatchers would probably catch him. Not that she didn't have faith in his abilities, just that she wished he was safe: one-shot


**A/N**: So this is just some random HP one-shot, its supposed to take place in Fall of Their 7th year back at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Sometimes she could convince herself he was the one holding her...<p>

Sometimes she was sure it was his voice that had just called her name...

Sometimes she swore she saw him in a crowded room...

Sometimes...No, not sometimes, Always

* * *

><p>Her toes broke the surface of the pond, and the soles of her feet cooled as they were submerged. She leaned back on her palms and tilted her head back. Gazing at the clouds was a past time of hers, and water always relaxed her. Her long luscious locks teased her fingers as it swayed with the breeze. Fall was her favorite time of year, because of how beautiful it was. The changing leaves were inspiring colors and the whole attitude of the season was contentment and warmth. Right now those were the two things she was searching for...<p>

With a sigh she withdrew her feet, and straightened to her full height. She began to slowly walk toward her favorite tree when she realized her shoes we still by the pond. She skipped back and let out an uncharacteristic giggle as she scooped up her shoes and pranced back to the tree. She loved this tree because its leaves always turned the most vibrant colors. She dropped her trainers at the trunk and scrambled up through the leaves. She perched on a 'U' shaped branch and gazed across the lake, feeling extremely peaceful.

It wasn't too long until her ravine was broken by the sound of footfalls and the faint sound of cursing. She quickly readjusted her position so she could see whoever interrupted her peace. She caught sight of the back of his head. He had just run his hand through his hair, he sighed and settled down at the bottom of her tree.

She was about to resume her previous position when she saw him pick up her trainers. When she caught sight of his puzzled expression she realized he would catch on quick. Just as she prepared to jump down he looked up at her with his crooked grin. She responded with a no-so-exasperated-eye-roll which he seemed to take as an invitation. So he proceeded to join her...

* * *

><p>Yes, she always missed him...she always wanted him back. But she knew it was unlikely he would come back. She knew the Ministry's snatchers would probably catch him. Not that she didn't have faith in his abilities, just that she wished he was safe, and wasn't in danger...<p>

She still loved Fall and that tree, in fact that's where she sat when a different someone interrupted her peace. For a second she wished it could be him, but she knew he was safer on the run than at Hogwarts. It was Neville who stood at the base of her tree he called up to her. Snape had found her out, and it was time for her to hide in the Room Of Requirement permanently. They still hadn't found out about most of the DA. She was sure they would discover Neville and Ginny soon enough for they were anything but discrete about their hate for Snape, but she still had hope for the DA. So many students were on their side everyone was helping the rebels however they could. And in that moment she knew he was going to be okay, and when the battle came he would fight by her side...because thats the only way she could keep going.

She jumped down and stood next to Neville. He helped her sneak back into the castle and into the Room Of Requirement. She had hope again, she wasn't going to give up because that would mean loosing what she loved and she was not going to let that happen.

But Sometimes she still had doubts...

Sometimes she wished he could be holding her hand...

Sometimes she wished they wouldn't have to fight...

Sometimes she wished if she closed her eyes she could make it go away...

Who was she kidding, she _always_ wished for these things, she _always_ had doubts.

But she didn't let it get in her way, she _couldn't_.

She never let her fears catch her, because sometimes it better to just hope, and ignore everything else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I dont really know who its about, the premise is that the girl is a pureblood at Hogwarts, either Gryfindor or Ravenclaw. and her boyfriend is either muggleborn or half blood and he ran away. im pretty sure shes a 7th year and shes definitely in the DA (obviously) but other than that idk, it just came to me like this...wow that sounds all physic-like or what ever anyway, just felt like writing, so i did. Im hoping to do a marauders era fic, and work more on my Eve OC. i also write Original work so Fanfic (sadly) arent my primary focus... :/

So Review cuz reviews are like ben & Jerry's ice cream (for me at least)

-Zoe 3


End file.
